Numbuh 362
Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie) is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Biography Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. .]] She made her first apperance in ''Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. where she try to sneak into the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to gather information about Father and Delightful Children From Down The Lane. However, she was interrupted by Numbuh 86 who thought she was Numbuh 206, who turned thirdteen and escape from decomissioning. She was then brought to Kids Next Door Moonbase where Numbuh 274 and a few guards unmasked her, revealing to be Numbuh 362. Later, she yelled at Numbuh 86 for her mistake. She later appeared in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., taking the role of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 betrayed the KND and as the moderator, where she prepared for the ceremony for Tommy Gilligan and his friends to welcome from the Cadets Next Door to the Kids Next Door. She announce to the rest of the KND (flashing a glare to Numbuh 86) because of Code Module was stolen by Cree Lincoln from Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., the ceremony could not commence. However, Sector V shows up with the Code Module and the ceremony continues, allowing Tommy to be the first to gradute. .]] After the ceremony was over, Numbuh 362 was seen at the party with the rest of the KND until she got word from Numbuh 88, who snuck into Father's mansion to gather information (disguised as a dog). Before he could tell them of Father's plan, the trasmission was cut off and replaced by a rooster sound until the line was cut. Numbuh 362 then orders all KND operatives to head down to Earth, with Sector V by her side. On her ship, Sector V and Tommy board the ship with Numbuh 1 theorizing that Father was planning to transform them into adults with the machine inside his mansion, to which Numbuh 362 agrees to. She then order Sector V to sneak into the mansion and take out the device, using their Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits for protection. Misunderstanding her orders, Tommy unclothed himself and stood completely naked. Forced to stay on the ship because Tommy doesn't have a suit, Numbuh 362 shrieks at his nudity and hastily excuse herself from the ship to attend the troops. Later she appeared outside the mansion with the rest of the KND operatives, communicating with Numbuh 86 while defending the front lines from Father's soldiers. After Tommy discovered that the device Father created wasn't a ageing machine, but a machine to transform KND operatives into animals, Numbuh 362 orders a retreat and was knocked down when operatives were running away from the device's ray. Her feet was caught into the ray and was soon transform into money's legs, but was saved by Tommy before the transformation was completed. Back at Moonbase, Numbuh 362, with the remaining KND operatives that wasn't transform yet, organized a plan to invade Father's mansion by reconfigure their Birthday Suits to withstand the ray before it hits the moon. She later comforts Tommy, assuring him that his brother, Numbuh 2, and the rest of Sector will be save before taking off, leaving Tommy behind at the Moonbase. On her ship, Numbuh 362 and the rest of the KND draws closer to the ray in space, activing their Suits when the ray was about to hit them. The Suits was only able to delayed the transformation for a few seconds until she and the rest of KND operatives was turned into animals. She reverted back into her human form after Tommy defeated Father, by taking out his booger from the Code Module, and saving the rest of KND. At the end of ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Numbuh 1 asks Numbuh her if there's any way to reinstate Tommy as a KND member, to which she deeply apologizes for because is when someone removes their DNA from the Code Module, he or she is forever excluded from the KND; it's a failsafe to prevent decommissioned operatives from hacking into their systems. Tommy comes forward and assures they will be all right, decalring that he will work alone as "The Tommy" and flys out of the Moonbase as Numbuh 5 cracks a joke about Tommy being Numbuh 2's brother and laughs with the rest of the team. Numbuh 362 made a small cameo in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. first in a flashback at the beginning at the episode as younger child and later seen sitting next to Numbuh 60 and crying with the rest of KND when Numbuh 9 was being descomission. She made a small apperances in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. and Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., giving out orders in both episodes. Numbuh 362 plays a major role in Operation: Z.E.R.O., first seen giving out orders to Numbuh 86, after Numbuh 1 and his team refused to go Moonbase and return to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff when most of villians were attacking, to call Sectors P, D, Q, to come to Mooonbase when Stickybeard and his crew was attacking them. When things were about turned against them, Numbuh 1 and his team returns to space, getting yelled at Numbuh 86 to give him a status report on screen until Numbuh 362 pushed her out of the way. Numbuh 1 asks her if they still have pretzel making capabilities, to which Rachel confirms. Before she could questions Numbuh 1 on his plan, the transmission ended. Numbuh 362 watches from space as Numbuh 1 crashes into the Moonbase, much to her dismay, spilling salt all over Stickybeard, and forces him to retreat. Afterwards, Rachel repriminded Numbuh 1 for recklessness and disobeying orders to go to the museum first, to which Nigel defends that the museum is a top priority, as it was a monument to Numbuh 0, ho Rachel doesn't believe in. Numbuh 361 snaps that the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously, claiming that he only got lucky and acts alone and gives away his promotion as Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. After getting a call from Numbuh 101 that the Recomissioning Module was stolen, to which Numbuh 86 confessed it was repaired, she tries to stop Numbuh 1 to head back to the museum alone and comments "What's so wrong with coming up with a plan?", watching him go. After Grandfather put his plan into to transform all on the KND's Treehouses into tapioca factories and to transform everyone in the world in a Senior Citizombies, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, 86, 3, and 4 he has a devise at Sector V's Treehouse that can help build new Birthday Suits that protect them from the senior citi-zombification, which Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 agrees to go. Later, Rachel was seen with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86, trying to contact Numbuhs 3 and 4 to see if they find the device for Numbuh 2 when the Moonbase was being attacked by Senior Citizombies, transforming most of KND operatives as Citi-zombies. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 appeared on the screen, as Senior Citizombies, claiming they found something "better": each other and they started kissing, much to her, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 86's disgusted. She orders Fanny (Numbuh 86) to "End transmission, please!", closing her eyes along with Hoegie (Numbuh 2) as Fanny shoots the screen. Numbuh 362 then orders Numbuh 2 to configure the Birthdays Suits with without his device, to which he said it was impossible. Numbuh 60, now a Citi-zombie, crashe into the room and prepares to fight. Rachel grabs Numbuh 2 by the shirt and yells, "Make it!", ordering Numbuh 86 to guard him while she thorws Numbuh 60 a "retirement party". She took of her sweater, revealing a samurai-like battle armor and her Yield sign with a boxing glov attached to it. She fights off Numbuh 60 with her best until she was overwhemled by the Senior Citi-zombies, and was soon transformed into one. .]] After Numbuh 2 was turned into a Senior Citi-zombie, a Citi-zombie Rachel informs Grandfather that the Kids Next Door is destroyed and the Kids Next Door Moonbase was his. When Grandfather was defeated, Racheal and the rest of the KND reverted back into their normal forms. She met with Numbuh 1 outside the detroyed Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, who told that he was right about Numbuh 0 and that he saved them all. She then expresses her excitment to find out that Numbuh 0 was his father until Nigel (Numbuh 1) admits that Rachel was the one who was right about putting himself before the team and endangering all of them. Numbuh 362 offered to make it to him by giving Numbuh 86's promotion to him, but he politely turns down the offer as he perfer to stay with his team, which Rachel understands perfectly. She was seen again at the very end of ''Operation: Z.E.R.O along with the entire Kids Next Door organization. .]] Rachel made her next big apperance in ''Operation: I.T. when she is first seen giving orders to Kids Next Door operatives around the globe. Numbuh 65.3 then comes up and asks her to fill out paperwork, then a girl informs her that a Sector was under attack while another kid walks up and says that the cotton candy machine is filled with ants. Soon, many other operatives begin crowding around Numbuh 362 , and she begins to gradually become irritated and finally loses her temper, ordering everyone to gather for a super, important meeting. During the meeting, she resigns being the Supreme Leader of the KND by tagging Numbuh 86 and beginning the game of tag that decides who the Supreme Leader shall be. She has a small chat with Numbuh 1 where he asks her if she's sure she doesn't want to be Supreme Leader anymore. He tells her that while talking to her he just realized that he wouldn't be able to handle her job, but others like Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274 and herself were made for it. She tells him that she definitely believes she is done with being Supreme Leader, who offers a hand to him, but Numbuh 1 warnd her that he is it and walks off. Rachel later took cover in the Rainbow Monkey Gaveyard, where she was surprised to find Nigel there, asking her once again if she is sure if she doesn't want to be Surpreme Leader anymore. After the game of tag is over, Father ends up becoming Supreme Leader of the KND thanks to an earlier plan that was foiled by Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. Numbuh 362 then defends Father from Numbuh 86 and her decommissioning team when he makes a rule declaring you cannot decommission your Supreme Leader. She then tells Numbuh 1 that she cannot bring herself to go back to her treehouse because she feels she betrayed the KND. Father then reveals his evil plan to turn all of the KND's Treehouses into broccoli farms. After Numbuh 1 fails to do so, she tricks Father into tagging her, but once again freaks out and tags the Delightful Children From Down The Lane causing them to freak out as well, and tag Father again. Father then flees and Numbuh 1 and 362 give chase, beating down his copies. With a little help from the DCFDTL and Numbuh 1, 362 manages to force Father to tag her by threatening him with broccoli. She then resumes her position as Supreme Leader of the KND after a week of being in a coma from her broccoli intake. Numbuh 362 made a small apperance in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., helping the KND Central Bike Hub stop Tommy's bike and give out orders to Numbuh 20/20 to fire ketchup at it. She later played a big role in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., working along Numbuh 1 to find the KND Splinter Cell, thought to be a group of traitors within the KND. She first appeared at the Moonbase cafeteria, commenting on Nigel's tuxedo (he was supposed to go his girlfriend, Lizzie Devine's sister's wedding and then reception) and invited him to eat with her. As they gather their food, Rachel informs Nigel about the Splinter Cell. Nigel then told Numbuh 362 that Numbuh 65.3 was acting weird when he went to return the Sweater of Sweetness back to the Candy Bank after getting it back from Stickybeard. .]] Both then believed that Numbuh 65.3 was part of the Splinter Cell, but Nigel ran out of the cafeteria (remebering that he should be a Lizzie's sister's wedding reception) before Rachel could give him the plan. She later appeared on a highway in her own vehcile, contacting Numbuh 1 that she had a lead on Numbuh 65.3 and she was going to pick him at the church wher the wedding as held. Reluctantly, he goes with her as Lizzie saw them off (thinking Nigel was cheating on her with Rachel). The arrived at an airport where Numbuh 65.3 was headed, but Nigel got a alert from Sector V's Treehouse that Lizzie was trapped there. He tried to leave, but Numbuh 362 stopped him, yelling, "You need to get your priorities straight!". Numbuh 1 said he was and left, leaving behind a sad Rachel. She appeared at the end in her car after Nigel rescued Lizzie from Sector V's Treehouse (who was in love with him) and they broke up. After hearing they broke up, Rachel felt sorry for him, looking away from him. She assured him that Numbuh 65.3 wasn't part of the KND Splinter Cell, but instead was trying to sneak the Sweater of Sweetness into a Fat Camp his parents were sending him to. She tries to comfort him, inviting him to dinner back on the Moonbase, but he refused. Sadden, Rachel told him if he wants to talk to her, he knows where to find her, and drove off in her car as Nigel shed a tear at the end of the episode. Relationships Numbuh 362's Relationships Appearance Numbuh 362 is a blonde-haired girl with a stern face and brown eyes. In her first apperance, she wore a black and purple ninja-like outfit. She wears a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. In ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., she wore a turquoise shirt and pants with a brown belt and blue boots. As seen in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a long purplish-brownish shirt and pants with no helmet as a child. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. and onwards, her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. Personality Numbuh 362 is one of the sternest operative in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. Nevertheless, she is kind, supportive, smart, organizaed, and friendly, though, she is quite impatient as shown in ''Operation: Z.E.R.O. and in ''Operation: I.T. and dislike pressure. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND, until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. Trivia *Her real name is similar to her voice actress's name. Her real name is Rachel MacKenzie and her voice actress's name is Rachel MacFarlene. Category: Operatives